


治愈自贩机

by inlandimpire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 青葉つむぎ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: es大楼出现灵异现象，制作人找夏目调查原因。
Kudos: 3





	治愈自贩机

**Author's Note:**

> 聊天的时候说就算青叶纺变成自动售货机我也喜欢他的脑洞😂 青叶纺中心，没什么cp（？）  
> （另外自贩机来源于朋友告诉我2077里有一个会说话的售货机）

夏目：原来是小猫咪啊，是有工作要拜托我们switch吗  
夏目：但是我们这里的鸡窝头正在忙着上次盂兰盆会演出后续的工作，宙君也跟朋友参与了特别企划，最近3个人很难聚在一起，可能没有办法参加哦。  
夏目：是委托给我一个人的项目？只有我才能完成？难道是跟占卜有关吗，小猫咪终于要让我为你占卜了吗？  
夏目：不是人类是自动贩卖机？那种事情不是应该通知厂家修理吗，虽然我也有机械工程方面的技能啦。  
夏目：自贩机闹鬼事件？es大楼里面不是还有可以净化诅咒的「神职人员」，或者超度亡灵的「和尚」吗？「鬼魂」和我们「魔女」都是被审判、被驱逐的对象呢。  
夏目：因为并不是不好的事件所以不需要「净化」或者「超度」啊，那只能由我来调查一番了呢。小猫咪已经把目击者的证言收集起来了啊，一直很可靠呢。  
夏目：贩卖机在休息室里，没有安装摄像头，所以也无法确定是不是有人恶作剧是吗。  
夏目：等我研究完报告，再去实地勘察吧。

「贩卖机闹鬼事件目击报告」

朔间 零：那天吾辈要帮不肯易装的宗君买牛角面包，于是来没人的休息室乔装打扮一番。  
朔间 零：化完妆，换了衣服以后，突然听到自贩机有声响，吾辈吓了一跳呐。然后就从出货口捡到了一副墨镜。毕竟是白天，吾辈出门还是有点困难，这幅墨镜正好用来遮阳，用来伪装也很有效。  
朔间 零：吾辈虽然是「魔王」，也没有操纵自贩机的「魔法」呢。非要说的话总觉得这眼镜跟什么人戴的那副有点像。

椎名 丹希：我因为胃下垂的关系经常会觉得很饿。  
椎名 丹希：那天本来是我们Crazy：B集体训练的日程，结果天城燐音从头到尾都没有出现，我们三个人姑且训练完以后小琥珀和HiMERU有别的安排先回去了。  
椎名 丹希：我本来想在休息室里买一些零食撑到打工的时间，结果肚子饿得咕咕叫，在没人的休息室发出了回声。  
椎名 丹希：后来我发现那不是回声，是那台自贩机自动掉出了便当。本来以为是只能买零食和饮料的机器呢，竟然那么高级吗。  
椎名 丹希：我拿走便当以后，自贩机还用电子音嘀嘀咕咕，说是工作现场剩下的便当，扔掉太浪费了，所以带来给你吃。  
椎名 丹希：那台自贩机以前只会说早上好谢谢之类的吧。虽然感觉很诡异，但是实在太饿了也顾不了那么多。那份便当有些凉了，不过救了我的命呐。

影片 美伽：es大楼的贩卖机可以用$l结账，买饮料和零食比外面用日元便宜呢，所以我经常利用休息室的自贩机。  
影片 美伽：最近因为想感谢小鸣，在花店打工的时候用便宜的价格买了花想送给她呢。结果他们「knights」全体飞去佛罗伦萨举办新的「王」继位的仪式，等小鸣回来花就该谢了。  
影片 美伽：我在休息室查看日程的时候才发现这一点，急得团团转，就开始埋怨自己怎么没早点想起来。那台自贩机突然用电子音说：不要着急，鲜花也可以做干花，保存得更久哦。然后骨碌碌掉了干燥剂和说明书出来。  
影片 美伽：我还以为又是我产生幻觉了，老师来帮我了呢，不对，老师的话语气一定会更凶的。

夏目：这些报告，总觉得很像某个喜欢多管闲事的人干的事情。稍等一下，我要看看我偷偷安装的监视器确认一下。  
夏目：hmmm，报告中事件发生的时间。（把录像调到对应的时间）  
夏目：原来如此，我明白了。  
夏目：那个过劳死预备役一直忙于NEW DI的副所长的工作，很久没有做为「带来幸福的魔法师」活动了。他自己内心又希望作为「switch」为大家带来幸福。  
夏目：于是在工作太累趴在桌上休息的时候，灵魂就飘进了自动贩卖机，为大家解决烦恼。  
夏目：区区前辈，竟然敢一个人施展「魔法」。

夏目：我会施展魔咒，不让他灵魂再进入自贩机的，这样一来事情就解决了。但是为了防止再次发生什么，我这里也要努力能让switch再次活动，让那个鸡窝头安心呢。  
夏目：你说你也会重新安排工作的分配，那就拜托了，我也给你施一个工作能够顺利的小魔咒吧。你说自贩机已经给你施法过了？看来你早就知道发生了什么呢。


End file.
